I am a Stone
by Archangel360
Summary: 'Blood runs through the seats of their church, their sanctuary. None of that mattered- I am a Stone...' My First oneshot, please read and review! Constructive critisism would be appreciated. Oh, and Enjoy!


_**Archangel360**_ is back!

Well not really, well kind of... I'll explain.

Each of my stories is moving on at a different pace. City of the Shattered Sky is moving along swimmingly, I'm just getting the characters' backstories (and personalities) sorted.

White Swan is probably gonna be updated very randomly due to my ever fluctuating interest in the novels.

The Lost Hearts is on temporary hiatus as I try to catch up where I left off, but if any of you have any ideas, please review with them. I am trying my hardest to get back into that one, you have no idea o.O

Anyway, I was replaying Assassin's Creed, finishing Assassin's Creed 2 and looking forward to Assassin's Creed Brotherhood when I came up with this idea, and I decided to make a one shot out of it.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise. If I did then you would be able to play as an assassin in brotherhood multiplayer. I'm just saying...

Oh! And you'd be able to play as your own customisable assassin and-

I'll shut up now.

Anyway, don't sue me.

SUMMARY:

One final test must be passed. Focus is his blade. Fear is his enemy.

p.s. the basis for this fanfic is the idea of the training of new assassins in brotherhood. This is supposed to be about a veteran recruit having to complete his final test before being accepted as a full assassin.

_

* * *

_

I am a stone.

The wind ripples around him as he scours the square for his target, his _final_ target. Days of preparation, _years_ of training, all leading up to this one moment. His view on the roof is perfect, the whole area opens up before him. He focuses on the church, knowing the traitor is close now. His life will be forfeit.

Many asked him why he was able to take lives so freely. What belief did he have that was so strong. He never answered, lest with his blade.

_I am a stone._

**There!**

The square is thick with citizens, but it's impossible not to notice the Bishop and his guard moving through the plaza. The man is guilty of many crimes, but that doesn't matter. His regal guards are undefeated throughout the land, but they wouldn't stay his blade. Nothing would shake him in his resolve. Finally the Bishop reaches the entrance, his eyes darting back and forth.

_Move._

Immediately he jumps, racing from rooftop to rooftop, always watching the target. The towers are clear, his preparation absolute. He loses sight of the target, but he knows his position even then. There is no chance of failure, not again.

Suddenly he leaps, just catching the scaffolding on the side of the building. He climbs swiftly to where his companions are waiting, lithe in his movements. Motioning for them to keep still he enters the building, concealing himself in the rafters.

_I am a stone._

The area is clear, just as planned. As they all move into position, he recognises the look of fear in his brothers' eyes as they behold the guards. His hand rises and their eyes latch onto him, desperation showing in their faces. He nods, even smirks a little in an attempt to calm them. At this many grin, relaxing into their positions. Good; fear would blunt all their blades. _As will any distraction..._

He calms himself; shutting off his emotions one by one...

_I am a stone._

Silently he climbs down to the lower rafters, focusing once again on his target. The Bishop is conversing with a Bandit well known in those parts, his crimes no mystery to any of the assassins. The watcher's blood boils, and _he calls himself a man of god?_

It takes him longer to shut himself down that time.

_I am a stone._

Looking up once more to make sure they are in position, he waits for the signal they all know is coming. They would have a second of opportunity, no more, no less. The wait is agonising, but he doesn't care. He only sees the target. _His target._

_I am a stone._

The bell rings, one single note resounding through the air, loud enough to wake the birds in the rafters. The Bandit clutches at his throat, beginning to rant as he collapses to the floor in a fit. The guards looked up as arrows fly through the air, eliminating many of them. The Bishop flees, but the assassins are already moving. Always watching.

The monster looks up to see an eagle flying towards him. An eagle dressed in white. An eagle with blue eyes like fire burning into his own.

The room explodes into cries of outrage as the priests flee. Swords clash as assassins battle the guards to the death.

His companions laugh as they defeat their enemies with ease. The nuns scream as one by one the Templars fall. Blood runs through the seats of the church, their sanctuary...

None of that matters.

A blade thrusts through his target's neck.

_I am a stone_

* * *

Like it? I dunno, this is my first oneshot.

Please review to tell me what you think, and how I can improve my writing if possible xD

THANKS FOR READING!

_**Archangel360**_


End file.
